


Hetalia Headcanons

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ideas and Headcanons on the Hetalia guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America (Alfred F. Jones)

Full Name: Alfred Franklin Jones  
Age: 21 (Because of drinking, originally 19)   
Gender: Male  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 178  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

\- Has an insanely fast metabolism, would probably die or become very malnourished if he didn't eat as much he does

\- Actually has a slight self-esteem problem, which he tries very hard to hide

\- Is very intelligent and can speak 7 different languages, he just acts ditzy because he doesn't want to become an England clone

\- Favorite foods are McDonald's cheeseburgers and strawberry shortcake

\- Favorite drink is cola

\- Will drink alcohol but only does so when he's celebrating something or depressed (Casual drinker)

\- Sleeps wildly with his limbs everywhere, keeps a picture of him and England, Pre-war, under his pillow as a reminder of happier times

\- Much like Russia, he is very shy and sweet when it comes to romance, only after he gets to know the person for a while will he act like his normal, 'hero' self


	2. Russia (Ivan M. Braginski)

Full Name: Ivan Mikhailovich Braginski   
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'0"  
Weight: 200  
Hair Color: Grayish Beige/Platinum Blonde  
Eye Color: Pale Violet

\- Has severe post-traumatic stress disorder along with Bipolar disorder

\- 2P! Half is actually very placid despite what others believe, very shy and quiet in this form, this is Russia's TRUE personality

\- Is good friends with Sweden

\- Strongly dislikes when people refer to him as chubby or fat (You fangirls watched Hetalia when they were stuck on the island! You know he's a babe without his coat!)

\- Favorite foods are dark chocolate and beef stroganoff 

\- Favorite drink is vodka (Of course~)

\- Is the second strongest after America, about matches up with him in strength however

\- Usually sleeps on his back with his arms and legs kinda sprawled out everywhere, but has been known to sleep on his side whilst cuddling a body pillow

\- He adores the colors gold and purple

\- Is actually rather fond of music and is a pretty good dancer

\- His neck is his ero-zone (Oh hon hon~)

\- When it comes to romantic endeavors Russia is more the sweet boy-next-door type than the passionate lover type, once finding someone he really cares about he will keep his true feelings hidden, following the person around like a puppy dog and protecting them even when they don't need protecting, he will never leave that person's side and will become depressed if something happens to them

\- His scarf is separate from his body, but it does on occasion act strangely as if it is alive, hinting that Russia may have powers of some sort, or his aura could control it, as it waves around violently when he's irritated

\- His Koling is a warning sign, he lets people know when they need to shut up and back off, but sometimes they continue to heckle him which causes him to become violent


End file.
